


Alternative Scenes to the Kill at Koorlea Raid (рус)

by Tanda



Category: The Rat Patrol
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanda/pseuds/Tanda
Summary: Если бы Дитрих не прошел мимо Троя и Хитча, а обнаружил их?





	Alternative Scenes to the Kill at Koorlea Raid (рус)

**Author's Note:**

> Это мой фанфик, изначально выложенный здесь на английском (см. https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010228). На русском он выложен на фикбуке и фанфиксе, но я решила выложить еще и здесь.
> 
> Немного общей информации про сериал и персонажей - тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2470813#part_content  
> Иллюстрации:  
> Трой - http://i65.fastpic.ru/big/2014/1015/a1/4458d0f8155abf54c20c5ce2c332eca1.jpg  
> Маффитт - http://i65.fastpic.ru/big/2014/1015/b0/ac40785551be99dc510e4f17e406bbb0.jpg  
> Дитрих - http://i65.fastpic.ru/big/2014/1015/65/70d8d1054d2916a725a2a5ec4a3aee65.jpg  
> Хитч - http://i65.fastpic.ru/big/2014/1015/fc/314fab694767b91ed4dc810852ae66fc.jpg  
> Талли - http://i65.fastpic.ru/big/2014/1015/4b/d219e5e0552e784d75fd142e4c59764b.jpg
> 
> Трой и Хитч висят на склоне, Дитрих проходит мимо  
> http://i65.fastpic.ru/big/2015/0925/53/acdc43caea33057b54e664c3c2c71553.jpg
> 
> Серия "Kill at Koorlea Raid" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQQsAzxVC2I

Отдав распоряжения, Дитрих развернулся и зашагал по серпантину к особняку. Ему не нравилось это задание, как и некоторые другие приказы, которые он иногда получал. В последнее время, когда Роммель был отозван в Берлин, таких приказов стало больше.

Не пройдя и сотни метров, гауптман остановился, анализируя возникшее ощущение. Вряд ли бы он смог это объяснить, но он был почти уверен, что где-то рядом находится сержант Трой. Они так часто встречались, что, казалось, противников связывает невидимая нить и эта нить иногда давала о себе знать таким образом. Дитрих был настолько уверен, что принялся очень внимательно осматривать доступную взгляду местность. Ничего не обнаружив, он хотел было повернуться и осмотреть крутой склон, однако передумал. Поглядев направо, в сторону поста, гауптман убедился, что часовые не смотрят в его сторону. Тогда он сделал шаг назад, чтобы растущие на склоне кусты скрыли его от случайного взгляда постовых и вполголоса произнес:  
— Сержант Трой? Я уверен, вы меня слышите.

Трой, висевший на склоне менее, чем в двух метрах от Дитриха, с едва слышным шипением выдохнул. Он не удивился словам Дитриха — ведь и сам нередко чувствовал присутствие гауптмана, еще не видя его. Невидимая нить, связывающая противников, работала в обе стороны. Встретившись глазами с изумленным взглядом Хитча, Трой только пожал плечами.  
— Не только слышу, но и вижу, капитан, — ответил он так же негромко, помня о часовых.  
— Так я и подумал, — хмыкнул Дитрих. — Вы собираетесь убить Курли?  
— Нет, — отрезал Трой. — Я собираюсь доставить его живым, чтобы он ответил перед судом за то, как он обращается с пленными. Он…  
— Я знаю, — перебил его гауптман. — Я… видел. Но ваш план — это безумие. Как ваше командование пошло на это?  
Трой что-то проворчал, заметно покраснев. Хитч отчетливо фыркнул.  
— Очевидно, ваше командование не в курсе этой операции? — ехидно отметил Дитрих.  
— Какое это имеет значение? — огрызнулся сержант. — Ну, раз уж вы здесь и в курсе — что теперь? Вы нас схватите? Учтите, что я успею выстрелить в вас раньше, а Курли тогда будет убит снайпером.

Дитрих слегка вздрогнул при мысли о том, что снайпер может в этот момент целиться в него.  
— Сержант… как я уже сказал, я видел, как Курли обращается с пленными. Возможно, он научился этому на Восточном фронте, — и после паузы добавил: — Я сделал все, что должен был сделать для охраны генерала. Если вы сумеете обойти посты и ваш план осуществится — я должен буду попытаться вас остановить. Но я не собираюсь делать это всерьез.  
Ошарашенный Трой разжал пальцы на веревке и немного съехал вниз, едва успев остановиться.  
— Вы нам не помешаете?!

Дитрих наконец рискнул повернуть голову и встретиться глазами с сержантом — до этого он немного опасался, что Трой выстрелит.  
— Нет, сержант. Во всяком случае, в этот раз не мешаю, хотя это и входит в мои обязанности. Вам повезло.

***

Торопясь вернуться к джипам, Трой очень надеялся, что ранение Дитриха не серьезно. Он не хотел убивать немецкого капитана. Тот был, конечно, серьезным противником, но, по крайней мере, было известно, чего от него ждать, и он был честным человеком, на чье слово можно было положиться. Тем более, что им приходилось и спасать друг друга, несмотря на то, что они все еще были противниками.


End file.
